User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Zettai Karen Children Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Understood sorry, new to editing wikis.Ma Boss Shiyu 05:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Ma Boss Shiyu hello I would like to include this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ShonenSundayWikis onto the main page, but only if you like it. It will help connect the wikis and more people will visit them. Thank you very much [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk']] 12:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi, are you done with this wiki? I'm asking as I just began this series and I would like to help the wiki, like with better templates, main page, categories and such. I work better with constructive freedom. :M+W Talk 22:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, can you semi unlock the main page? ::M+W Talk 12:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Can I have admin & bureaucrat rights? :::M+W Talk 01:47, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright ::::M+W Talk 19:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Read More Do you know why the Read More section on pages isn't appearing? :M+W Talk 01:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Usually on wikis, there is the Read More section that is right above categories, but this wiki doesn't have that, even though pages have the same categories. ::M+W Talk 21:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh :::M+W Talk 12:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki Can you put this .home-top-right-ads { float: none; } here MediaWiki:Wikia.css? it'll solve the overlapping ad on the main page. :M+W Talk 01:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :You may not see it though, as the main page goes back to normal for a while after you edit it. ::M+W Talk 01:24, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks!! :::M+W Talk 22:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC)